Save Me from Myself
by OrangeDickiesShorts
Summary: Ginny's been gone for about a year, and then she shows up. [[GinnyHermione]]


-1Chapter One

And so, yeah. Read it tell me what you think. Opinions welcome, so have fun.

_She shook her head slowing, "No, Gin. You can't go. Tell them you can't go." She couldn't take this, not now, everything was going so good, everything was right. And yet, here she was sitting on their bed, crying, after hearing that the one she's loved for over three years is leaving to fight. To fight in this god forsaken war. _

'_She can't leave…' she thought to herself, 'She can't, I may never get her back. I may never hear from her again, I may loose her…' She looked up at Ginny, who was leaning against their bedroom door frame, with parchment paper in her hands. Ginny looked up at her , biting her lip, before looking back down at her feet._

_Hermione couldn't help but smile inside, 'She always did that when we first got together, when she was nervous. She looked like a little puppy lost and not knowing what to do…" She looked at her hands, fumbling with them, trying to find away to say what she was feeling, trying so hard to find the words. Her fingers, out of habit, began to fidget with her engagement ring. Red rubies, and one white diamond in the middle , Ginny had given it to her just six months ago…_

_Hearing a sigh, she looked up at Ginny who was staring at her, with that lost look in her face. Her hair, short to about her ears, until you got to her face where it was shorter, all misplaced as short as it was. Hermione continued to watch her. She never really was a femme girl, always a tomboy. Hermione looked at Ginny's face and thought to herself, 'But no matter how boyish she looks, no matter how tough she tries to act, no matter how many boys she hangs out with, she's still my Ginny. She's still her girly girl, still her only…'_

_She felt the bed move, so focused on her thoughts, she didn't realize Ginny had moved beside her until she felt a cold hand taking hers in theirs. She looked up at Ginny, trying to find what to say, before the tears she was trying to hold back started to stream down her cheeks. She felt herself being pulled closer to her lover, she wanted to be strong, she wanted to for her, but she just let herself fall against Ginny. She gripped onto Ginny's shirt, crying against her chest shaking her head._

"_Don't leave me… Please Ginny, don't leave me…"_

The cracking of the door made Hermione stir. She opened her eyes trying to focus around her. The sun was coming through her window, creeping across the room like an invader of the day. She yawned softly, while sitting up and looking over at the door. There stood Ron, with his short red hair, staring at Hermione with his' electrifying blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I didn't mean to wake you, but mum wants to know if you'd like to go out today with us. You don't have to, you'd like, you can stay here." He said smiling slightly, while looking her.

Hermione just stayed seated on the bed, dazed off, as if looking straight threw Ron. _'If she looked anymore like him, they could pass as twins…'_

Ron cleared his throat trying to get her attention. "Hermione?"

She blinked before actually looking at him, and nodding with a smile, "Of course I'd love to go out with you." She said smiling up at him.

He smiled at her, before leaving the room.

She watched him close the door behind him, before getting up and walking over to the window, and looking at the Weasley's backyard. She leaned against the window frame, and sigh softly. _'It's almost her birthday…' _She shook her head mumbling to herself, "You have to stop this Hermione, she's gone…"

She walked away from the window, moving over to her wardrobe opening it and looking at her clothes. She grabbed a faded pair of jeans, and a green tank top.

There was a fait knock at the door that made her stop her actions. She laid her clothes on her bed before walking over to the door and opening it. There stood Seth and Janelle, her nephew and niece. She smiled at them softly.

"Well, yes? May I help you both?" She said before opening the door more.

They smiled up at her, and nodded with a reply, "We wanted to see if you were ready! So we can go! Hurry Auntie Hermie, hurry!"

She laughed at them and nodded. "I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!"

They smiled up at her before taking off down the stairs. She shook her head smiling before closing the door and looking around the room, her eyes landing on her clothes. She moved her way to the bed, pulling her night shirt over her head. She left it and her checked pajama pants on the floor, and reached for her jeans. She pulled them up her legs as they formed their way against her calves and thighs. She reached for her tank top, and pulling it over her head. Turning around and looking into the mirror, she frowned at her hair.

'_Still bushy as ever.' _ She reached for her wand, which laid on her night stand, and mumbled a few words before pointing it to her hair. Frowning slightly, her hair wasn't as bushing, but it still was somewhat.

"I guess it will do." she said to herself before grabbing her shoes and making her way out her room.

Once she walked out into the hallway, she could smell the food Mrs. Weasley was cooking. She smiled as she heard Seth and Janelle fighting with Ron, making her way down stairs.

"But Dad! That's not fair! It's JUST one cookie!" Seth said to his father.

"No, Seth. No cookies." Ron replied, before raising his eyes to Hermione who was standing just out of the stairway. He smiled up at her, and nodded, "Morning 'Mione."

She smiled at him, "Morning Ron."

Setting her shoes down, she mad her way to the kitchen. The smell of food got stronger the closer she moved toward the kitchen. She entered the kitchen, to find Mrs. Weasley and Luna, Ron's wife. Mrs. Weasley looked up at Hermione with a smile on her face, "Good morning dear! Slept well I hope?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, Good morning." Hermione said and reached hand over to the pancake plate she was struggling with.

"No, no, no dear. You go out into the dinning room, and sit. I've got it." She said pushing Hermione out of the kitchen. Hermione new better then to argue, so she just walked over to her usual seat and sat at the dinning table, as Ron came in and the kids followed him. He sat across from her, and helped Janelle scoot up to the table.

She smiled at them, _'She looks just like him, long red hair, blue eyes, and his freckles.' _ she thought to herself before looking over at Seth. _'And cutie boy him, will have all the girls after him. His short blonde hair from his mother, and his blue eyes from Ron." _

She smiled before looking at her hands in her lap. She began to fumble with them, and out of habit began to fidget with the ring on her left finger. Looking at it, she felt the tears welt up in her eyes. Looking away, and closing her eyes, she tried to push them back. _'Stop it Hermione, stop it…'_

"Seth Michael!" She looked over at Ron, and then over at Seth, who was stand on the table. "Get down! Right now!" Seth paused, and looked at his father smiling faintly. Ron glared at him, before pointing to the chair. Jumping down, he sat in his chair and looked down.

Hermione just laughed, and looked at Ron, "Like father, like son." Ron looked at her and rolled his eyes. She laughed at him again. "Ron, remember when you decided to, oh I don't know, glue your father's shoes to his feet? You took some of the twins "Super Sticky Super Hold Super Glue" and put it in his shoes before he went off to The Order," She laughed, "Your poor father had to sleep with his shoes on for about two weeks."

Ron laughed, glancing at Hermione before looking down at the table., "That wasn't that bad! Remember when Ginny and you changed Harry's and my hair? All because we told you two to stop…" He trailed off, and looked up at Hermione who's smile faded slowly, as she nodded at him. "Yeah…" she said softly, looking back at her hands, "I remember that…"

Ron reached over grabbing her hand with his and giving it a tight squeeze. She looked up at him, and smile slightly, before looking over at the kitchen door open, followed by Mrs. Weasley entering with two plates in her hand. Ron let go of her hand, and stood up taking the plate full of pancakes from her.

"Ronald, don't you even think about it. You wait until everything is out here." She said to him, while he eyed the pancakes. He looked up at her and nodded slowly, "Yes, mum."

Hermione reached over and grabbed the other plate of fresh fruit from Mrs. Weasley, and setting it on the table. "Thank you dear." She smiled at Hermione, and walked back into the kitchen.

Luna came out with a bowl of oatmeal, and syrup. She set it on the table before taking her seat next to Ron.

"Hun, while we're at the store remind me to put up some new candles. Oh! And I need to get some new robes." Luan said smile at Ron.

"Why do you need new robes! We just bough some last month!" He said looking at her.

She smiled and looked back at him, "Because I saw this really cute one last weekend, and it'd be great for your party next weekend."

Ron grumbled and sat up straight in his chair.

Mrs. Weasley walked out with the plates and silverware, setting them down on the table and pulling her wand out of her pocket and waving it around. They floated in front of everyone, while Mrs. Weasley took her seat.

"Well, everyone. Let's eat." She said handing Ron the pancakes.

Luna grabbed Seth's and Janelle's plate, giving them some oat meal and fresh watermelon. Hermione took some pancakes, after Ron piled them on his plate.

Everyone made conversation. First it was of the weather, to today's shopping, on to the war. Hermione stayed quite picking at her food as everyone talked about how the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts again, and how the Malfoys escaped again.

Hermione looked over at the seat next to her, Ginny's seat, everyone's voice drowning out from her thoughts. _'I miss you so much… You promised… you promised you wouldn't leave me…'_


End file.
